


Thread

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Catharsis, Embedded Images, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie live tweets his suicide attempt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Thread




End file.
